nuterrafandomcom-20200213-history
Ancillary Narrative 2
The Greatest Conquest TV Show: The Greatest Conquest Corresponding Macro-Story Beat: This narrative will take place directly after the “no days” point in the timeline (5 year chaos that took place after WW3). It will show how The Sovereign followed a very specific plan to cross the globe and establish rule as they did so. It is separate from the overall main story line, however viewers will receive large insight into what took place for The Sovereign to become the Gods of Earth which they rename Nuterra. Logline: When the world is destroyed from the after effects of WW3, androids still run rampant throughout most cities. Making life extremely difficult for the humans still trying to survive there, until the Sovereign came along. Short Synopsis: The Greatest Conquest took place over a span of 23 years, and in this time many advancements that shaped the new world were discovered and hidden just as quickly. Each episode will dive the audience deeper into a web of corrupted connections that The Sovereign need set in place, information like who started the war? and was it really the androids in control? The show emphasizes how firm a grip The Sovereign truly has on the world. Genre: TV-MA Antagonist '''(story told from their perspective): The 8 Families, later to be known as The Sovereign. These 8 families were the originating members of The Sovereign. Before the start of WW3, this group was the head of a massive technological engineering company, one that had succeeded in android technology. Their inventions changed the world, but as they grew in wealth and power, their creations were growing to be despised for robbing humans of work and other ways of living. Androids were banned and this group thought there future was being threatened. After a meeting, they concluded to go forth with an operation to reset the world, thus the start of WW3 and their eventual rise. '''Protagonist: Adam - After few years of success in establishing their rule of the world, The 8 families decided they were not done creating life through androids, although they were wiping them out across the world to establish their rule. They were playing God, and eventually they created something which made them feel they had achieved that title. Adam was created, the first Android made with free will and thought. He could think exactly like a human, experience emotion, except he possessed a stronger intellect his mind being a learning super computer. After seeing who his creators truly were, he knew he could not align with them and he broke away to form the FAS. However he knows there is good in humanity and does not hate them, but wishes to live amongst them, not bound as slaves. Main Supporting Characters with Descriptions: Saner: The First High Priest. Of the nobles that still remained in the world fearing for their lives in the “no days”, Saner was coincidentally the first to be saved by what the 8 Families had done. he began worshipping them and was truly the first person to see them as saviors and Gods. Dedicates his life and lineage to preaching for them and spreading their words. Gin: The First android Adam takes action to save, by also killing a human, this mistake also the start of the civil war conflict. First joining member of the FAS. The Eight Families: The Ligners, The Noahs, The Minolos, The Juuks, The Richards, The Suoi (Swee) Family, The Vincents, The Rubios. The Suoi family are the ancestors of Jinn, while The Vincents are the ancestors of King Thomlin from the 2270 timeline. These 8 families become known as the “Godly Bloodlines”. They finished The Greatest Conquest, formed WorPol and created the floating heavens of Trueden, thus becoming The Sovereign and their descendants meant to become the same and rule as they did. The Ninth Family: The Albetta family are Members of the God bloodlines that were kicked from being allowed in Trueden with The Sovereign, they secretly begin forming The Five points across the world as the greatest conquest continued. Locations with Descriptions: Each Season of the show will be a new portion of the conquest with new threats around every corner. Although The Sovereign are considered to be Gods throughout the story world this arc takes place much before they are able to truly alter themselves and gain power, making their task difficult. By the end of the 23 year timeline in the story, they will have spanned the entire Globe naming new cities and lands as they go. Additive Comprehension: Discover the history behind what made the new world, why the Children of Flame are being hunted, and how the civil war between Androids and Humans all started. Target Market: Adults 18+ Media Habits: After experiencing the movie and hearing about some of the history, viewers will be interested in the shows additive comp. Also comparables like GOT prove that good story telling will bring an audience back season after season. Platform: Televison/streaming Why this works: It is one of the most effective ways to get views in todays world. As we get deeper into the new age of entertainment its easy to see that viewers are more prone to stay home now more than ever. Thus making a tv show to stream of take an hour slot is perfect for creating new fans of the IP.